Flores de Loto
by BonneyJewelry
Summary: Ella solo quería ver las flores. Y el solo quería verle esa sonrisa en el rostro [Pasado Kanda-Pasado Alma]


**JB:**

**Mundo:D. Gray-Man**

**Pareja: Anteriores Alma y Kanda**

**Palabras: 2592**

**Tipo: One-short o Two-Short**

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece, si fuera así, Kanda y Alma nunca hubieran muerto en primer lugar y Lenalee lloraría menos. Por eso y mucho mas este manga pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

**Advertencias****: Tiene spoiler de los capítulos del manga. Si solo has visto el anime, te recomiendo que leas el manga, el cual es muy bueno y luego que pases por aquí. SI no quieres puedes leerlo igual.**

* * *

Nunca pensó en trabajar con ella. Nunca. La mujer le parecía insoportable, las pocas veces que había estado en una habitación con ella, había gritado en lugar de hablar, saltaba y reía mucho. Pero allí estaba en un carruaje con ella. Ella llevaba una coleta alta, en la cual llevaba su largo cabello rubio. Otra cosa que no le agradaba de ella. Era demasiado femenina. Era una exorcista por dios, no podía llevar el cabello tan largo y las uñas tan perfectas y adorables. Ahora mismo sus manos estaban apoyadas en su regazo. Llevaba una falda larga y negra, sobre ella la típica capa de exorcista. El aun no entendía como ella se podía haber unido a la Orden. No lo entendía.

La chica se sintió observada y retiro la vista de la ventana para fijarla en el. El simplemente le mantuvo la mirada. Los ojos de ella, tan tranquilos, tan asquerosamente tiernos. Eran negros, como los de el, pero no eran de un negro vació, eran un negro que por mucho que los miraras te parecían bellos y eternos, pero llenos de vida y cariño. La mujer le sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. ¿Por qué diablos le sonreía? ¿Había hecho algo gracioso? La mujer simplemente sonreía mientras tenia su mirada fija en el paisaje de Rusia.

Bajaron cuando un buscador les abrió la puerta. El aire estaba frió y el paisaje no era diferente. A donde miraran había nieve. Para todos lados. La mujer río con ternura y quito una mano de dentro de su abrigo para tocar un copo de nieve. Sonrió y estiro aun mas la mano, como si quisiera cogerlos a todos. El la miro serio durante unos instantes. ¿Cómo diablos esa mujer podía ser una exorcista? ¿Cómo?

-Señor Akada y Señora Kozlova-Se giro para ver al buscador. Este estaba cubierto de nieve y lo único que le veía era sus ojos, azules-Debemos buscar refugio esta noche, las temperaturas bajaran mucho y no sera posible continuar con la búsqueda.

El asintió y ella le sonrió con ternura al buscador. Estúpida mujer. Caminaron hasta donde pasarían la noche. Una pensión para motañeros o eso parecía. La mujer en cuanto entraron, pareció muy feliz de quitarse de encima su abrigo y demás. El la miro mientras el buscador les conseguía una habitación y comida.

-Señores, si suben la escalera la primera puerta a la derecha, esa sera vuestra habitación durante nuestra estadía. Me han dicho que les subirán la comida en media hora aproximadamente-Asintió y subió las escaleras dejándola a ella abajo. Ella parecía muy interesada en hablar con un hombre de mediana edad, quien al parecer era de la misma ciudad que ella.

La habitación estaba bien. Dos camas, dos muebles, un baño, y una mesa con cuatro sillas. Lo suficiente para pasar la noche allí. Se quito la katana de la espalda y la apoyo sobre la cama. Busco una manta lo suficientemente grande y la colgó a modo de cortina entre una cama y otra. Ya tenia suficiente con tener una misión con ella, no pensaba verla mientras dormía.

Al poco tiempo subió ella. Parecía divertida por algo. Soltó su cabello rubio y se quito la chaqueta de exorcista, dejando ver una camisa blanca con detalles en negro. Se giro a mirarlo y le mostró la lengua divertida. El levanto la ceja sin entender, mientras ella se reía y entraba en el baño.

* * *

-¡Hace mucho frió y la tormenta aun no ha parado!-Era la tercera vez, desde que habían salido de la pensión que se quejaba-¡Ren!

Se giro y la fulmino con la mirada, era la tercera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Una ceja se le movió de forma nerviosa. La mujer parecía decidida a hacerle volver. Tampoco es que hubiera tanto frió y ella debía ser quien menos lo notara. ¿No era Rusa? Se supone que estaría acostumbrada.

-Te repito Kozlova, si esperamos puede que los Akuma se den cuenta de la posible inocencia de esta zona, nos arriesgamos a perderla- Marco mucho su apellido, la mujer no era tonta, se daría cuenta que le molestaba que dijera su nombre con tanta soltura y tranquilidad.

-¡Nos podemos hacer mal! ¡Y cuando eso ocurra, ¿Quién encontrara la inocencia?!-Miro a la mujer enfadado, tenia razón, pero eran cosas para las que debían estar preparados, a morir o a luchar-Te lo digo lo mejor es volver…

-Calla mujer-La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿Lo sientes? Apesta a sangre

-Mierda-La escucho murmurar mientras el sacaba su katana. Demasiado olor a sangre para ser un bosque en pleno invierno. Corrió en dirección a ese olor. La sintió detrás suyo y la vio unos segundos antes de que se escuchara una explosión.

* * *

El silencio le mataba. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido y que ella fuera la que estuviera molesta. El solo había cumplido con su tarea. Proteger la inocencia. La vida del buscador no estaba en sus manos. Ademas ella había sido la tonta que le había dicho que si algo pasaba que utilizara el talismán. No era su problema. La mujer se había negado a hablarle, siquiera cuando a regañadientes le había curado sus heridas. No es que extrañara que le hablara, pero había una gran diferencia entre ese silencio y su voz hablando por todos lados. También había una gran diferencia entre el silencio y el sollozo de ella.

La miro por primera vez desde que entraron al carruaje. Ella estaba sentada lejos de el. Tenia su bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y la otra mitad estaba media cubierta por la capucha de su abrigo. Sujetaba con fuerza un pañuelo en su mano derecha y con la izquierda tapa su ya cubierta boca. Su falda, ahora cubierta de sangre, dejaba ver como sus piernas temblaban, y como sus pies no soportaban el hecho de tocar el suelo. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Intento hablar, pero su llanto le corto el habla. La miro taparse la boca con mas fuerza. Suspiro y se sentó junto a ella, mientas que ella se hacia mas pequeña contra la puerta del carruaje. Volvió a suspirar antes de tomar su cabeza y colocarla sobre su hombro. Una cosa es que la mujer le cayese mal, otra muy diferente es que fuera a dejar que una mujer llorara frente a el y el tan tranquilo. Ella calmo un poco el llanto al sentir como el, le daba apoyo.

-¿Qué diablos haces Ren?-Le noto la voz ahogada, demasiado ahogada-¿Te pregunte que haces?

-No soy tan poco hombre como para dejarte llorar sola-Respiro lentamente antes de colocar su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

-Pensaba que me odiabas-La miro de reojo, seguía tapando su cara y su voz seguía sondando ahogada.

-No se que te hizo pensar eso-La chica soltó una risa muy suave y se acomodo mejor en su hombro. Noto como tenia la cabeza mas pequeña de lo que parecía y de cerca olía muy bien.

-Nunca me hablas, nunca me llamas por mi nombre, tampoco me miras, siempre me evitas-La miro sorprendido. ¿Por qué ella sabia de su existencia? ¿Por qué sabia que la evitaba?

-Calla y duerme-La chica soltó otro sollozo. El suspiro una vez mas antes de apretarla mas contra el y decir las ultimas palabras de todo el viaje-Duerme Veronika

* * *

Tonta mujer. El solo había sido amable, y ahora no podía quitársela de encima. La mujer le seguía a todos lados. Todas las misiones las hacían juntos (lo cual estaba siendo bueno, ya que recuperaban todas las inocencias), comían juntos e incluso había hecho un escándalo para que le cambiaran de habitación, a la continua a la suya. Se la podía quitar de encima cuando el meditaba, parecía que ella entendía que eso era importante para el, pero luego nunca. Nunca. Hacia unos días la había descubierto esperándole fuera del baño.

Veronika, o Nika como ella quería que le llamara, era la persona mas insoportable, habladora, ruidosa, inquietante, intranquila y adorable que conocía. ¿Adorable? Si, la mujer era adorable. Era adorable cuando iban a zonas de calor y ella quería quitarse toda ropa y cuando caminaban por esos largos caminos, el sol le daba en su rostro y ella se giraba a el. Adorable cuando comía o intentaba comer con palillos. Adorable cuando había entrado a su habitación, con la escusa de que había ruidos extraños en su habitación (Lo cuales no existían). Adorable. La molesta mujer resultaba ser adorable y el adoraba tener a su alrededor.

Adoraba verla cuando comía y ella no se daba cuenta, cuando se sujetaba el cabello en su habitual coleta. Le hacia sonreír cuando ella se giraba y el sol hacia que su cabello pareciera oro. Odiaba a todo akuma, humano, o exorcista que se le acercara. Odiaba a todo aquel que se ponía en la mesa de ellos a comer. El en esos momentos se limitaba a suspirar molesto, ella sonreía y la otra persona solía reír nerviosamente. Adoraba y le volvía loco cuando entraba a su habitación por la noche y asustada le quitaba la manta y se echaba en el sofá, el la veía taparse la cara con su manta y dormir a los pocos minutos. El la solía coger el brazos y sin despertarla la volvía a llevar a su habitación, donde la dejaba con su manta.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? ¿Por qué extrañaba cuando ella no estaba a su alrededor? ¿Por qué no podía evitar hablarle, solo para escucharla dar uno de sus interminables monólogos? ¿Qué tenia su cabello que cuando se movía hacia que su mundo se detuviera? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla cuando luchaba? ¿Por qué se veía adorable incluso cuando estaba llena de sangre? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho esa mujer?

No sabia. No tenia respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas que solían pasar por su cabeza. Ella solo estaba allí. Ella solo estaba con el y le molestaba, como antes había hecho con todos, pero a su suerte ahora era solo a el. Sus bromas y voz eran casi exclusivas para el. No pasaban mucho tiempo en la Orden y cuando estaban allí, ella solía estar con el. ¿Por qué? Muchos días se lo pregunto y ella solo reía antes de contestarle con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-Por que quiero Ren-Le volvía a sonreír y volvía a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, trabajando o nada.

Unos días después el siempre se lo volvía a preguntar ¿Por qué el? Ella volvía a contestar y solo una vez el le siguió la conversación. Hablaron mucho pero el no saco nada de información, solo una frase de ella le daba vueltas en la cabeza… La pregunta que ella le había dicho ese día, dando por terminada la conversación:

-Yo estoy contigo por que quiero-Le había mirado de forma tierna para después agregar-¿Tu no quieres estar conmigo?

El no contesto

* * *

Meses habían ocurrido desde aquella extraña respuesta y todo seguía igual. Bueno no todo, el sabia lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sabia por que no podía quitársela de la cabeza en ningún momento. Lo cual sentía que era un gran avance. Nika, como se había acostumbrado a decirle, seguía siendo molesta, como la primera vez, pero en ocasiones se detenía, al ver como el la miraba de forma fija. Ella se solía sonrojar y parar de hablar o hacer lo que estaba haciendo para quedarse quieta en el lugar y con la cabeza gacha.

Tenia que hablarlo con ella. Según había escuchado, ella le quería, ademas aquella conversación era lo que daba a ver. Tenia que hablarlo con ella. Iba a ser sencillo. Le diría lo que le ocurría, cada pensamiento que le pasara por la cabeza en ese momento. Ese día solamente estarían de viaje, por lo que sabia pasarían por un gran jardín donde descansarían, para viajar toda la noche. Allí hablaría con ella, el buscador de lo mas seguro se iría a buscar información y ellos se quedarían solos, tal y como solían estar.

Y así ocurrió. Había calor por lo cual ella se intentaba quitar el vestido que tenia. El le gritaba que se lo dejara puesto, que la podían ver. Ella le mostraba la lengua y continuaba quitándose su abrigo. El buscador se había ido a la ciudad, les había dejado provisiones y "ordenes" de no hacer nada tonto, solo descansar.

-Oye Ren-El la miro. Nika estaba parada en medio de muchas flores, su cabello rubio, ahora mas corto, seguía brillando igual que siempre-¿Te gustan las flores?

-No son algo que me quiten el sueño-Ella le sonrió-¿A ti?-Ella se sorprendió, el nunca solía hacerle conversación. Solía dejar que ella fuera la que preguntaba y quien hablaba mas

-Me encantan, sobre todo las flores de loto-El le sonrió de lado al verla girar entre las flores, parecía una niña pequeña, de esas que son tiernas, pero siempre tienen ese dejo de maldad, pero una maldad buena-Es una pena que cerca de la Orden no hayan.

-Nika…-Ella se giro a verle, estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba. Estaba a unos pasos lejos de ella, unos pasos que podían ser cruzados en unos instantes-¿Te gustaría ver lotos?

-¡Pues claro! Si no fuera exorcista, seria una florista, ya sabes de esas que cuidan flores y las llevan de aquí, para allá-Se iba moviendo mientras hablaba, hacia como si cargara una maceta imaginaria-En mi casa también, tendría el suelo cubierto con flores, tendría un perro al cual siempre le regañaría cuando pisara mis plantas y tu te enfadarías, por que crees que quiero mas a las plantas que al perro.

Se callo y quedo quieta mirándole. El abrió la boca sorprendido, para después cerrarla al verla bajar la mirada. Tenia una expresión triste en el rostro, esa expresión que el odiaba verle, el amaba verle sonreír, amaba escucharla hablar, no verla llorar, no verla así. Ella lo había dicho, ahora era turno de el. Tenia que ponerle esa sonrisa en el rostro. Esa sonrisa que el quería ver. El se haría responsable, de que aunque no tuviera esas cosas, ni un perro, ni una casa, ni fuera florista, ni tuviera un jardín lleno de flores, el estaría allí, el se encargaría se hacerla sonreír. Respiro de forma profunda antes de sentarse entre las flores y decirle:

-Un día vendremos y las veremos juntos, veremos a las flores de loto y todas las flores que tu quieras-Ella le miro sorprendida, el la miraba serio, pero en esa mirada había algo extraño, esa miraba le estaba diciendo algo, algo que ella quería ver hace tiempo, desde la primera vez que le vio sentado solo en aquel gran comedor. Esa mirada le estaba mostrando de forma duradera, eso que en algunas oportunidades veia en sus ojos, pero ella de forma cobarde bajaba la mirada. Le estaba diciendo que estaría con ella.

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió, mientras levantaba la cabeza-¿Incluso si envejecemos, aun vendremos a verlas?

-Tantas veces como quieras-Ella se rió, y camino hacia el, le tendió su mano y el la tomo algo nervioso

-Estaré esperando-Le regalo una sonrisa aun mas grande, antes de abrazarle- Esperare por siempre, a que me muestres las flores Ren.

La sujeto por la cintura y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Eso era bueno, ahora tenia una razón para estar en aquella oscura Orden, ya no la veía tan vacía. Ya tenia una razón para la cual luchar contra los akuma. El tenia que mostrarle ese lugar lleno de flores, tenia que llevarla y si los akuma seguían en la tierra, el nunca podría mostrárselo.

* * *

**JB**

**Primer capitulo de este Two-short. La verdad es que hace poco me puse a leer el manga de D. Gray-man y aunque Kanda siempre me ha gustado como personaje, al saber su historia con Alma, me eche a llorar como Lenalee (Lo siento, es que llora mucho)**

**No sabia si ponerlo todo en un One-short o dividirlo en dos, pero creo que lo mejor sera dividirlo y si algún lector esta interesado en leer lo que ocurre a continuación (si siguen el manga lo saben) y quieren ver como me lo imagino, que me lo digan en los comentarios.**

**Vale algunas dudas que pueden salir:**

**El nombre de Kanda, Ren Akada, me lo invente ya nunca dicen su nombre, así que en algunas paginas encontré que Ren significa Loto. No lo pensé dos veces. Y el apellido ni me pregunten.**

**El nombre de Alma, Veronika Kozlova, también me lo invente. Busque nombres y apellidos rusos y salio eso. Intente que tuviera una personalidad parecida a Alma, ya saben, amistosa, alegre, divertida, pero sensible y que cuando se enoja es cruel.**

**El tema de que Kanda(Ren) utilice una katana, es que creo que el utilizara su misma inocencia, ya que por eso ocurrió todo lo ocurrido ¿no? Ni estoy mal, Mea culpa.**

**Vale… Creo que esas son las dudas mas principales que pueden tener.**

**Espero que ese a su gusto y si quieren nos vemos en los review. Acordaos de decirme si quieren la segunda parte. No la pondre si no me dicen, pues no sabre si les ha gustado o no :D**


End file.
